083114tethysacenia
03:57 GA: Tethys walks down the hall, cleaning her grappling hooks on the way to get ready for the world adventures. 03:58 GA: Anybody could all up and see her in the halls ;o 03:58 GT: Acenia is on her way back to her own room. She forgot a book. 03:59 GA: Tethys stops and does the normal Alternian salute. "| Hey, Acenia. You getting ready to go to team B's land? |" 04:00 GT: "Oh... yeah! We're going to do Lily's to get it out of the way." 04:00 GT: Acenia readjusts her hat. 04:01 GA: "| Charlatan and Ragtime or something, right? Sounds like a fun time. My team's off to Blossom and Enka, we've got a rotocraft in there. |" 04:01 GA: "| Is Merrow on your team? Or were you two seperated? |" 04:03 GT: "Oh. Merrow put himself on another team after... the... auditorium thing." She nervously reaches for her flower crown. "Maybe it will help put him in a leading position too." 04:04 GA: She nods. "| Leadership would suit him well. Had me swear fealty to him earlier, he's already building up a following. You two'll be good rulers. |" 04:05 GT: "Blossom sounds pretty! Would you be able to collect plantlife samples for Erisio and I?" She asks, "I hope so! It would be nice to be able to take care of everyone properly." 04:07 GA: Tethys brushes some hair outta her face. "| Heheh, sure thing. I'll take cuttings of whatever I find, and though I don't exactly have a green thumb, they should stay alive in my sylladex. |" 04:08 GT: "I really appreciate it! I'll try to repay you somehow! " Acenia smiles. 04:09 GA: She smiles back. "| Nah, don't worry about it. Well, actually, when you get a new palace, it'd be nice to see it have a pretty pretty courtyard full of flowers this time, rather than dreary, half-dead grass. But you seem like you'd have a garden in it anyway, heh. |" 04:11 GT: "I didn't even think about a palace. It's going to be too big! I guess there can be study rooms... I don't know..." 04:12 GA: "| Yeah, I suppose it's pretty far off. But maybe one day! |" 04:13 GA: "| We've got all these lands, after all. Plenty of room for as big a palace as we want. |" 04:13 GT: "Maybe! Thank you for swearing fealty to Merrow. You're helping build support for him and he's getting closer to filling my Primer this way!" 04:14 GT: "I hope your trust will push him to be more responsible." 04:19 GA: "| I'm sure he'll come around in time. After all, he'll be leading his own little troop into this game, that's bound to help him become the Emperor he needs to be. |" 04:20 GA: "| Leading is as big a responsibility as any. |" 04:21 GT: "I hope so! I worry I'm pushing all this improving and I'm going to be the one that won't be suited to it." 04:23 GA: "| Nah, you'll be fine. We must've been chosen for a reason, right? And you're definitely doing better than... Well, a lot of people so far. Cough Sorser cough. |" 04:23 GT: "What is that one doing wrong?" 04:24 GA: She shakes her head. "| What isn't he doing wrong, is the real mystery here. |" 04:24 GT: "Merrow regards him as a good teacher though." She seems concerned. "Is he mistaken?" 04:25 GA: "| Heh, well, I'm sure he has some talents, everyone's got some good in them. I just haven't witnessed any of these so far. |" 04:26 GA: "| Maybe Merrow sees something in him, some shining light of hope inside a smarmy, smarmy exterior. |" 04:27 GT: "Oh... okay, well. Would you please keep in contact with Merrow and I regarding teams? Team B is... I feel like Rubi or Lily will take charge, which is fine. But only one of those will probably keep me fully informed." 04:28 GT: "Is that okay to ask?" 04:28 GA: She nods. "| Okay. No, uh, yeah, it's fine. I've pretty much taken impromptu leadership of Team A, anyway. |" 04:29 GT: "Oh great! I can see why Merrow trusts you so much!" 04:29 GA: "| Heh, thanks. I'm hoping to make a trustworthy bunch of comrades outta my team, too. There's a lotta quiet types, maybe I can pull some out of their shells. |" 04:30 GA: "| My official military upbringing has taught me the way of the instructor. We'll do great. |" 04:31 GT: "I also want to apologize for the meeting the other day... Merrow and I have been fretting about respect and leadership and a lot of other things. I guess it didn't occur to me that you were trying to help. I'm sorry for snapping." 04:31 GT: "I feel like nobody listens to him sometimes..." 04:33 GA: "| Don't sweat it, we're all under pressure here, it's to be expected that a little bit of snappiness is gonna form. And with Merrow, I'm sure he's trying his best. We've just got a lotta people who aren't the listenin' types like Mavico, he'll get through to 'em. |" 04:35 GT: "Thank you for understanding, Tethys." Acenia uncaptchalogues a little pink flower. It's silk, but it looks pretty. "I don't know if you like flowers, but I don't really have anything nicer to give right now." 04:35 GA: "| Aw, thanks girl! |" She takes it and puts it in her hair. "| It's very pretty. |" 04:36 GT: "I'm glad you like it! I have to go grab a few things before we take off, so maybe we'll chat soon!" 04:37 GA: "| Okay. See ya 'round, Acenia. Good luck with your land. |" 04:37 GT: "You too!" Acenia waves and goes to her room.